myherotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Kal-El (Adventures of Superman)
Superman is from the ABC series, Adventures of Superman. Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superman's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength. *'Solar Energy Absorption:' Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. However, Superman has used this to his advantage in battle in many instances, and to his detriment at certain times. *'Superhuman Strength:' While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that Superman is sufficiently strong to lift several thousand tons. *'Invulnerability:' Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces ,In addition, his immune system protects him from toxins and diseases. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. *'Flight:' Superman can defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, Superman is capable of Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. His control of his flight is very precise and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superman has repeatedly demonstrated he has the ability to achieve escape velocities , fly in outer space and land safely down to a planet's surface from outer space. *'Superhuman Speed:' Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents who do not have heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. *'Super-Breath:' The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Superman can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. *'Superhuman Hearing:' The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. *'Heat Vision:' The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes) or even defenses (such as invulnerability or intangibility). *'Superhuman Vision:' He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. **'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance. **'X-Ray Vision' Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Category:DC Category:Adventures of Superman